


Mark my words.

by Dramione4evea



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Jupiter 2 (Lost in Space), Outer Space, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione4evea/pseuds/Dramione4evea
Summary: Having been stranded  in space for months together. Judy  and don had developed  a friendship...or at least thats what  thay told them selfs.It only takes the reality  of being pulled apart by a literal  vortex  in space. For the realisation  to struck.Don west and judy robinson  are hopelessly  in love. And even thay don't know.
Relationships: John Robinson/Maureen Robinson, Judy Robinson/Don West
Kudos: 5





	Mark my words.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dudes to long no see..or...read...idk.
> 
> Im delerios dyslexic and depressed. So enjoy this little. Fic I wrote for yall 
> 
> I have more coming. I promise.
> 
> Pleas pleas try to work around my spelling as I realy cant help it... I've ran this through a spell check. But I can't tell if it helped...ha.
> 
> ANY WAY! Enjoy leve comments. And come follow me on tumbler...pleas....@capten-of-the-ss-robinwest-
> 
> Love and adore you all.❤

She wasn't given much time to process. When her parents had told her she was to board and caption the ship. Tossing a green ruffle bag she recognizes to be her own into her arms. Judy tried to fight the tears that fell down her face disappearing into the fabric of her black jumper. This isn't. How she had planned it This wasn't the way it was supposed to go. She should be staying with her parents...planning Her last hours...not Running away from them. But she also understood the honor. That had been. Bestowed upon her. That all of the parents aboard the ship had agreed that Judy was the best person to take cair of their children and get them.to safety. It was a massive responsibility. One that even thou she was grateful for. She was also utterly terrified of....but How on earth was she supposed to say no... "Lets get you suited up..." A unusually quiet penny spoke. In a soft voice her eyes swolen.with tears There was a deafening silence as the sisters pulled on the garments And Although her mind was clouded and going at 1milion mile a minute. One thing was clear, She hadn't gotten to say goodbye to don. And she probably wouldn't. Dose he even know she isn't coming back? They had grown closer during the duration of there adventures through space. She considered him to be her best friend. He didn't know her as Judy the daughter or sibling. But as Judy the doctor. Judy the person.. It was refreshing... And he admittedly considered her the same. She hadn't been able to sleep for the majority of the 11 months they spent trapped, and conveniently enough. Nor had don. It had become a routine. For them, They would meet in the hall just outside her room. And eventually make three way into one of their bed rooms. They would sit and talk laugh and sometimes even drink. And that was all....however. In the recent weeks something had changed. It had drove her wild for months. He had drove her wild for months. Not having really left time for personal relationships. Back on earth Judy wasn't even sure what she was feeling.. She never went to prom or homecoming. Because in her eyes she had all the time on earth. To do those things. Only problem was that they no longer were on earth. But even floating through space. Time seemed everlasting. However most things that are taken away once did seam like they to would withstand the test of time. God I just need 5 minutes... What's up... Said penny. Apart from the obvious, she smiled at her older sister head cocked to the side Snapping back to reality Judy peered at her sister Fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. She looked up avoiding eyecontact. Nothing....what Gives you any. Impression. Otherwise. You're mind is obviously somewhere else. Giving the fact you have nothing to say about this situation. That and I can hear your thought's.didn't you know ?Penny placed her fingers on her temple making a buzzing sound. This earned a smile from Judy. I..I just.. I regret not doing something and its to late. Now...had I known that I might never see him again I would have did something about it. Squinting penny's eyes shot open and her mouth formed a o. Him....you Said him! OH.... You you mean as in feelings for a dude..!. JUD. Who.. You gotta tell me.! Come on wee never talk about boys! Sucking in. In what penny saw as a attempt to drain the ship of oxygen. "Grow up penny.. I just wish I had time to say goodbye to don..Is all"she said. Reluctantly. Shrinking her words down as small as possible. The second the name left her lips. It was as if it was her first time registering her feelings. Don West she said again just to hear his name. A small creeping on her lips Penny was dumbfounded. She smiled ear to ear. Oh my God....jude!! I knew it! Dam.. YOU GOTTA FIND HIM.! Don't be silly penny wee don't have ti.. UGHGGH JUD FOR ONCE PLEAS JUST LISTEN TO ME. IL COVER. FOR YOU JUST .. Go ...!! Without thinking Judy let a new found recklessness take over. Fueled by her new found realization. Speeding past everyone down the hall into the mechanics bay. Almost sliding to her death around 4 times. She finally maid it to the mechanics wing. Frantically searching she ran throughout the room Looking for him. DON. ! She yelled in final hopes . But then she saw him. Covered in oil. And arguing with someone. Loudly. DON! She yelled again running towards him He spun on his. Heal meeting her face to face. Hey princes he smiled. I..im leaving. Leaving?? Where are you...oh... Judy watched at the colors drained from his face. Looking at the clock. Judy that ship is ment to be leving in 5 minutes what the hell are you doing hear.! Shut up for 1 minutes pleas I need to talk...its important.. I couldn't leve without saying goodbye! Fisty. He chuckled. Words wernt flowing as easily as she had hoped. But in that frantic uncertainty she knew exactly how she felt and what she had to do. Lunging up she wraped her arm around his. Neck. pulling him down. Instantly latching her lips to his. The kiss although only a second long. Left the mechanic spinning.. She stoped to look into his deep brown eyes.. for the first time noticing the flecks of gold surrounding his puples. Suddenly he words came back at booming speed. "I'm in love with you...don...im sorry it took me so long to realise...im just new to this and I couldn't leave without telling you...well I was going to before penny yelled at me ..." " well I owe penny a solid then." Before judy could respond. Don pushed his lips to hers ferociously. Wraping his hands around her small frame. Only to ingulfe her in his warmth further. Lips moving in sink amidst small and brethles hitches. Pulling away breathlessly Judy refused to open her eyes straight away. Egar to stay in this moment untill she no longer could It was dons voice that had brought her back. "Oh! Fyi. I love you too... like allot." A small giggle escaped judys mouth amoungst a sob. Come with me... Judy said voice crackling I cant...jud..you know I cant. I know she said voice just as broken as the rest of her. "Shit judy the time you gotta go" "I..i can't...i.." "You don't need me princes." "You dont get to deside what I Need don.. im perfectly Capable of deciding that on My own" " god judy if I don't know that.its one of the reasons I admire you the way I do. But jud... its not just about us. Its the lifes of all thos. kids on bord that ship. Penny and will included. Do it for them. " Clenching her jaw juddy noded. Reching out and lacing her hand with don's " Walk with me???" " wouldn't miss it for the wo..what ever planet wee are on" Hands laced the pair walked out into the main hall of the ship walking in silence. Knuckles white from grasp. Eyes filled with tears. For someone who had so much to say. She sure had no words left. When the robinsons came into view judy felt her hart sink. Within seconds thay stood before the robinson clan... Judys mouth dry she looked at penny. Who's smile was terafyingly wide. JUD! there you are spoke Maureen. Penny said you had something to grab...didn't realise it was a whole person.. John narowed his eyes at the pairs hands. Looking franticaly around the room. Wills only contrabution to the situation being a laugh he let out under his breath. What is this west! Spoke John. Don lifted his free hand scratching the nape of his neck. Clearing his throat. His eyes drifted to judy. " i..uh..yeh I can't answer that. I completely. All I can tell you guys is that I'm hopelessly in love with a woman that im probably never going to see again. And in true idiot fashion. I didn't realise untill 5 minutes ago." Judy smiled. "I..uh well in his defence. Neither did I.. " Standing as dumbfounded as before. Johns expression was unreadable. The sound of his alarm bringing him back to the reality of the situation. "Ok..come on you guys got to get going...". Every one began saying there goodbyes. Bitter sweat tears streaming down everyones cheeks. Aswell as a mutual burning feeling in the pits of there stomachs. Penny and will borded the ship along with there bags. Judy found her self stuck to the ground. Don clearing his throat. Caused her to jump. He ran his hand down the side of her warm cheek. Placing a chast kiss atop her head. " il see you soon princes.". " thats dr princes. To you west." Drawing him towards her judy let don engulf her in his firm grasp. Resting his head in the crease of her head. Don let out a quiet wisper. "I love you so god dam mutch...next time I see you mark my words il show you how dam mutch". Judy couldn't help a crimson blush that spred across her whole face. "Il hold you to that west". Pulling her self away reluctantly. Judy stood up on her toes placing her lips against dons. Softly she mouthed goodbye. Into the kiss. When don opend his eyes. She was gone. His hart felt heavy... It took him all the will power he could summon not to fall to his knees. He actually jumped when he felt a hand slam on his back. Spining around to see no other than John. Tears also in his eyes. He noded. A look of mutual understanding. He cleared his throat" I know what its like being torn from the people you love West... sorry" Don noded. Smirking...."yeh..me too" It had taken judy all her strength. To walk away... Now sitting on the captions seat of the ship judy clipped her self in place. Alarming the ship of take off. She began counting down. "10.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1.". "BLAST OFF" yelled penny and will simultaneously. Earning a laugh from judy. And off thay went.


End file.
